User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Playlist: 1. Rewrite the Stars - Zac Efron, Zendaya | 2. Take Me Home, Country Roads - John Denver | 3. Last Kiss - Taylor Swift ---- Well, not really. But I can ask my friend to help check if you want to. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|'♫' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 07:05, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Sure, I'll get to it in the weekends. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 14:35, September 27, 2017 (UTC) (Browse standard summaries) Hi do you know how to make background for wiki I need that for my wiki.Kite Drake (talk) 10:07, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Hey Rose, a question, how did you make the wiki wordmark switch in between different characters and which file type does the community header uses? I want to switch them to Halloween theme as well. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 07:40, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Oh, okay. I meant the type of the file (.jpg, .png & etc) since there's isn't any. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 07:12, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Oh okay. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫']] 07:36, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Hello. You reverted my edits in Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure (Movie) without giving any explanation. Please be so king to give them. The current explanation about connection to Season 4 is completely illogical. I understand that it's a private project ruled by private administrators including you, but does it mean that we should have illogical and wrong information? Coolak (talk) 14:08, October 23, 2017 (UTC) P.S. my edits were logically substantiated and contained the word "supposedly", while your information is presented as a fact, even though the creators never stated that the movie was set AFTER Season 4, and it's completely illogical even to the general audience having Nabu alive. So please explain me the reason for your reversal. Coolak (talk) 23:29, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, it's Chevonne. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫']] 17:09, October 25, 2017 (UTC) Formatting Finished :) Hey, you unlocked some script pages for me so I could fix the formatting. Just letting you know I've finished and they can be locked again when you get a chance. They are 4kids episodes: 105, 106, 116, 125, and 126. Thanks so much Bezza1999 (talk) 06:13, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Mistakenly locked page Hey, sorry to bother you but 4kids episode 1x19 script page has been locked even though the script isn't finished. Could you possibly unlock it for me. Thanks. Bezza1999 (talk) 02:40, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Comic-Exclusive Spells Good afternoon, Aphrodite, and Merry Christmas Eve! I just wanted to pop by to ask if I could start adding comic-exclusive spells to the wiki! There don't seem to be a lot and I've already listed all the ones I could find to make sure that they weren't just alternatively named versions of pre-existing spells (like Bloom calling her Wrapping Flame "Enveloping Flame" in Issue 125). It'd be a pretty slow process since I'm still working on a few other personal projects for the wiki though and, again, it doesn't seem like a big list, so I'm certain I can get them all done on my own time; be it in chunks or one at a time. I came to you with this 'cause it seemed more like it'd count as a part of Project Spells than Project Comics but, if you feel it's necessary, then I can take this up with Ben too. Thanks in advance and hope you have a Merry Christmas! (SolanaCorona (talk) 21:31, December 24, 2017 (UTC)) Hello Aphrodite Sweetheart! I removed the JS codes of the snow thing. It doesn't comply with our customization policy since it breaks ads. Thanks for your understanding! :) As of right now, I'm not entirely sure. (SolanaCorona (talk) 19:42, January 13, 2018 (UTC)) Season 8 Discussion Blog Should we put a tab to make it easier to find? I think we should remove the Season 7 blog tab as it is considered archived. But, should we make one specifically for the 4th movie? Thomasfan502 (talk) 03:31, January 15, 2018 (UTC)Thomasfan502 Well, I guess it's okay but the pacing is a bit slow after HM reveals. With the new powers and heroes' debut, not mention Chloe's and Nino's development arc (which we barely see for Nino), I feel like the second half will be rushed, not to mention that the recent (kinda) reveal for LB & CN (I wished the broadcaster aired the episode in order instead of messed up order). Anyways, I'm so excited for Rena Rouge's and Trixx's debut, can't wait to finally them after hearing about them for almost 2 years. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "''Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 17:16, January 18, 2018 (UTC) Agreed. After watching "Despair Bear", I started to kinda like Chloe a bit, since she was terrible in S1. As for Nino, he has only appeared as background for this few episodes. Hm, huge success... sure, but they're really really unreliable in giving out airdates, imagine being in the US having to suffer from 4 times of the airdate being pushed back, and not to mention those animations fails in "Robustus". Oh, about that, agony torture waiting is over., well, sorry to say that '''but they might go to another break again after "Gorizilla" premiere in Germany on the 30th since France is not airing new episodes next week. *Sigh* I really wonder why they premiered the season without finishing it completely, they're just causing more troubles for themselves even Rainbow is better at keeping the season in secret until they're really finished with the season. Well, about Rena Rouge and Trixx appearing in the later episodes, well, I don't think they will appear in "Gorizilla" since it's 210 in its production code while "Sapotis" is 212, so we might not see them until the second half and not to mention, they're part-timers. Although, thankfully she really transforms in "Sapotis", otherwise I will be really angry with them for trolling on Rena's debut. LOL, this is the first time I have written so long! Can't really remember when I wrote really this long before. XD ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 18:56, January 20, 2018 (UTC) True, hopefully we'll get to see Chloe's backstory soon, I really want to know what happened to her and why she behaves that way. Well, they just recently dropped "Grozilla" so no new eps till February, I guess. Anyways, I just watched the new ep, it was kinda amusing and interesting unlike Glaciator, Alya looks good as Rena Rouge and Trixx looks cute, but I won't spoil more since I'm not sure if you've watched it yet. Boueibu? Well, I've heard of it but I haven't watched it yet due to having a long list of Anime to watch for this season, 12 to be exact lol. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 16:15, January 21, 2018 (UTC) Apparently, people seem to complain why Alya have to return her Miraculous instead of keeping it. Like it's not like we'll never see again, she will appear later on the season again so there's no need to whine about it. Yeah, I was afraid Rena's transformation being shorter than the main duo, but I guess it makes sense of her being a part-timer. Plus, I think when she reappears again, her transformation will be reanimated with Trixx in it since Ladybug's one was remake with her pajamas on. (Somehow it was interesting that Marinette wanted to choose the Bee Miraculous rather then Fox Miraculous at first.) As for Chloe case, I'm more on the second option, but I would like to see Ladybug being the one giving her the Miraculous despite not very fond with her. I really wonder what really happen in the past with Master Fu and HM. Fu said made a mistake in the past... but what? Well, I guess people were able to figured out which Miraculous was which due to the box having chinese like symbols around it but I couldn't since I can't see it very clearly. Well, if we can't see them in S2, maybe it will be in S3 or S4/S5. Yeah, both seasons are confirmed to be in production as of today... Oh, I see. So, it's like a spin-off with new characters? Oh my, so many of them although I'm not surprise since I might have more in my "plan to watch" list. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 20:49, January 22, 2018 (UTC) Season 1 Episode 11 (RAI) Script Page Edits Hey, I know you're editing the script and everything but I'm trying to finish the script off and anytime I try to edit at the same time as you it doesn't work. And I already lost a whole big chunk of work I was doing. So I was wondering if it was possible if you could hold off your edits until I was done. Thanks Bezza1999 (talk) 02:18, January 23, 2018 (UTC) All done now, you can get back to editing now. And thanks again for your cooperation, just didn't want to lose all my work again. Bezza1999 (talk) 03:28, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Well, actually there will be a special episode (two-parter), The Heroes' Day that will have everyone appearing all at once so that will surely be very interesting on how they're gonna balance the everyone's screentime. Yeah, kinda true, Alya still has the Ladyblog (and the school blog as well) which she nearly tried to tell everyone on her blog. Ironically, I find it weird for a beginner, being able to catch up so quickly even LB was clumsy, the first time she transform. Well, yeah, I guess so when HM is very close in getting stronger? Tbh, I can't imagine seeing Alya in a Bee costume when her theme color is close to the Fox's one. Although, I find it funny that Chloe civilian outfit is close to the Bee, it's like they already hinted that in the first time. Well, eventually Fu's story has to be revealed since he might get akumatized in the future... Chibi show.. Idk why but I kinda wished they didn't canceled the "Tales of Paris" for that tbh, I kinda liked it even tho it's not related to the plot.. Besides, Zag needs to cool down with the new shows tbh I know ML is popular and all but if they can't finished it on time there's no point. Now, that I just remembered there's only less than three months before we can officially hear Miraculous in Japanese dub! I wonder which VAs will they choose. The "WOW" Japanese dub was kinda good even though I can't understand them lol. XD Hm, yeah, totally true. XD I was kinda surprise my watch list for this season is a lot compared to the previous season. Speaking on which, I can't wait till the continuation of the third season of Shokugeki no Soma this April. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 16:53, January 23, 2018 (UTC)